


REW V Characters

by DrGairyuki



Series: REW V [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Body Image, Character Sheet, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - F/F/F, inspired by video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A character sheet for my next story that i'm going to work on; REW V.





	1. The Protagonists

 

(Link: <https://cronata.deviantart.com/art/Wolfie-453197760>)

(Note: this picture is not accurate of what she wear, but rather to show her wolf ears and she wear clothing similar to Franklin)

**Weiss Scabiosa:**

"Motherfucker, I got respect for reality."

"You cool? Cool what? Slinging dope and throwing up gang signs?"

Weiss Scabiosa. Age: 26. Race: Faunus. Gender: Female. Height: 5 Feet 55 Inches (1.69 meter). Skin Complexation: Pale White. Hair color: White. Eye Color: Light-Blue. Nationality: Vale? Place of Birth: Vale.

An compentet ex-gang banger in her twenties and works a dead-end job as a repo worker for an shady car dealership guy, and live with her sexist, ungrateful aunt on her father's side in Strawberry District. She yearns to leave the lifestyle that she deem destructive as she feels trapped in the ghetto by both her job and her friends, who in turn see her as both soft and unfaithful to her roots, before a botched job of repossessing a car from a deadbeat son of a rich guy, Weiss met the family's hired bodyguard...

Weiss is a Chimera Faunus. She is rumored to be the bastard child of Willow Schnee and her father, who was a Chimera Faunus like her. She served as the most realistic and normal of the three and is, as an result of this, the main voice of reason of the trio and doesn't have the psychological barrage that the other 2 of the gang have. She is the in-between Emerald's nice and Ruby's means, but is nicer than Emerald in certain areas. Have the ability to slow down time when she is driving any kind of vehicle. Has a permanent tattoo of the Greek glyph of 5 on the back of her left hand.

　

(Link: <https://al-fatman.deviantart.com/art/RWBY-Emerald-Sustrai-536502575>)

**Emerald Sustrai:**

"You often forget a thousand things everyday. Make sure this is one of them."

"You know, I've been in this game for a lot of years and I got out alive. If you want my

advice — give the shit up."

Emerald Sustrai. Age: 27. Race: Human. Gender: Female. Height: 5 Feet 8 Inches (1.73 meter). Skin Complexation: Dark. Hair color: Mint Green. Eye Color: Red. Nationality: Vale. Place of Birth: Unknown. Former name: Cleopatra.

A former ex-robber with a sexy hips who currently retired from crime after a job gone bad and is under the kingdom of Vale's FIB's witness protection. She is living in a mansion as an hired bodyguard for a dysfunctional family, which their problems and antics have forced Emerald to return to the life of crime to let out some steams and after her stressout boss inadverently lash out at a powerful crime lord. Or at least, what she says is partically true; In truth, Emerald is bored and frustrated by her current domestic life. She has an long history with her adopted insane little sister...

Her only outlet in her current life are the whiskey that she drinks, watching old movies about either romances, action, or whatever it is, and her trips to her favorite therapist, Cinder Fall. She was adopted by the lesbian couples Raven Branwen and Summer Rose Branwen before their sudden untimely deaths. She's oldest and served as the "Brains", so she is unoffically the leader of the gang as she is describle as an "smooth operator." She is also the nicest, at least, compare to the other trio except for certain areas where Weiss is nicer. Have the ability to slow down time when she is in combat. Has a permanent tattoo of the Greek numeral of 5 on the back of her neck.

　

(Link: <https://shami-heart.deviantart.com/art/Ruby-Reference-RWBY-COM-536778218>) 

**Ruby R. Branwen:**

"The guns and cranks in this area go through Branwen Enterprise, OR THEY AIN'T GOING!"

"I'll swing by and sign the contracts, alright? Just ignore the bodies..."

Ruby Rose Branwen. Age: 24. Race: Wolf Faunus-based Hybrid (Or Wolf Faunus Halfbreed). Gender: Female. Height: 5 Feet 2 Inches (1.58 meter). Skin Complexation: Slighty Pale White. Hair color: Black Hair with red tips. Eye Color: Silver in the right eye and Crimson Red in the left. Nationality: Vacuo. Place of Birth: Vacuo.

The biological halfbreed daughter of Summer Rose, an female ex-military pilot/sniper wolf faunus due to a severe mental problem that cause her to be grounded, and Raven Branwen, a boss who run the family business that deals in drugs-trafficking and gun-running, thanks to some unspecific and unknown medic program that help lesbians to have their own childrens. A former career criminal and also Emerald's adopted mentally unstable little sister with an drug addiction and partner in crime, now running the family business in a trailer park that is full of methheads that are deadly and callious, but dangerous biker gangs, with some of them that are members of the Branwen Clan, in the small town/trailer park of Red Dead by the Kaspin Sea in Brackwater County, with Ruby being their undisputed leader. After she learns that Emerald is alive and residing in the city nearby, she decide to track down her adopted older sister and partner up again.

She has an ambigous mental disorder that might originated from her half-human/half-faunus genetic, but have signs that are reminisments of; Psychosis, Borderline Personality Disorder, Intermittent Explosive Disorder, and Psychopathy and Antisocial Personaliy Disorder, or just a combination of all them. When she's not filling the role of the trio's designated pilot, she's their designated sniper, through she's not friendly nor cold. She's the youngest and served as the "Brute" of the gang, but it doesn't mean that she doesn't have an genius brain. She's most definitely the meanest one of the trio. Have the ability to actived her "Rage Mode", where she become almost invincible while dealing double the amount of damage. Has a permanent tattoo of the Roman numeral of 5 on the back of her right hand.


	2. Friends, Family, and Associates

Weiss's Friends, Family, and Associates;

**Blake Belladonna:**

"Gangsta shit!"

Blake Belladonna. Age: 26. Race: Faunus. Gender: Female. Height: 5 Feet 85 Inches (1.78 meters). Skin Complexation: Pale White. Hair color: Black. Eye Color: Amber. Nationality: Vale. Place of Birth: Vale.

Weiss's book-smart, yet utterly incompetent friend, proud member of the Black Claws Gang (BCF), and also a fellow employee at Deluxe Premium Motorsport. She frequently bugs Weiss about her attempts at leaving the gang life behind.

She is a Cat Faunus. The only child between Kali Belladonna and her now decreased husband Ghira Belladonna.

　

**Zwei:**

Zwei. Age: Unknown, assume to be between 2 to 13. Race: Pembroke Corgi/Rottweiler Dog Crossbreed. Gender: Male. Height: 39 Inches (3.25 Feet). Fur Color: Black, Gray, and White. Eye Color: Dark Grey. Place of Birth: Vale.

Blake's trustly pet Pembroke Corgi/Rottweiler Dog Crossbreed, whom she often brings along when she and Weiss go on repo jobs.

He's a loyal, sweet, and obedient crossbreed dog who has a cheerful and playful personality while also being surprisingly intelligent for a dog as he seems to somehow able to use tools, but he can be vicious when he's ordered to. He's also unneutered dog, so he will occasionally hump near damn anything.

　

**Louise Scabiosa:**

"You people are all the same..."

Louise Scabiosa. Age: Between 40s to 50s. Race: Human. Gender: Female. Skin Complexation: Pale White. Hair color: Brown. Eye Color: Dark Brown. Nationality: Vale. Place of Birth: Vale.

Weiss's live-in, who is all but obsessing of reobtaining her "femine". Other than her rather insane obsession with her femininity, she also has a history of behavioral problems, so it says a lot when a crackhead, albeit a barely functional one at that, calls her crazy. Louise is a, to say the least, a hypocite as she frequently berates her own niece as being useless and her dead brother even worse, going so far as to call Weiss "the biggest mistake [my brother] have ever made". She owes the roof over her head to both of them. It's also strongly implied that she's sponged off Weiss (and numerous other suitors she tricked) over the years and it seem that she's rather lazy when it comes to actual work. She's incredibly scathing towards Weiss and her goal to get out of the hood, even through the many years that she helped her live.

And, oh good lord... she's a sex-addicted, "hates" men, completely self-centered, tries to use Weiss as an scapegoat for her own laziness and regularly uses feminist buzzwords. And Oh, Louise also frequently insults her own late brother to Weiss's face and she acts like Weiss is an ungrateful bitch who doesn't appreciate everything she's done for him when in reality it is pretty clearly that it the other way around, even when Weiss has been risking life and limb to feed her, Blake, and the rest of her homies in Strawberry District. And somehow she wonders why Weiss and the other homies in the streets doesn't respect her at all.

　

**Kali Belladonna:**

"You grew up, but this life ain't for you, you're better than that, Weiss. And you know that."

Kali Belladonna. Age: Between 40s to 50s. Race: Faunus. Gender: Female. Skin Complexation: White with an slight tan. Hair color: Black. Eye Color: Amber. Nationality: Menagerie. Place of Birth: Menagerie.

a Cat Faunus who is both the Mother of Blake Belladonna and the window of the late Faunus Activist Ghira Belladonna, who created the White Fang and dead when he was overthrown by Adam before he took over.

She is the complete opposite of Louise Scabiosa, her nextdoor neighbor, as she is nice, kind, and caring as she was the one who've raised Weiss all through her childhood, teenage years, and early adult years, which have earn her a very high appreciation from Weiss herself as the chimera faunus have sometimes called her the "mother that she never knew". Yet, she is also easily more most realistic and normal and is shown to be far more competent compare to her blood-related daughter, which is the likey reason of where Weiss get it.

* * *

 

　

Emerald's Friends, Family, and Associates;

**The Townley Family:**

Age: 45 (Micheal), 42 (Amanda), 22 (Tracey), 20 (Jim). Race: Human. Gender: Male(s) (Micheal & Jim) and Female(s) (Amanda & Tracey). Skin Complexation(s): Pale White. Hair color(s): Black (Micheal), Brown (Jim), Blonde (Tracey). Eye Color(s): Blue (Micheal & Tracey) and Green (Jim and Amanda). Nationality(s): Vale. Place of Birth(s): Vale.

A rich, but a seriously dysfunctional family that Emerald worked as an bodyguard for and their antics often cause Emerald stress and get her into trouble.

　

**Dr. Cinder Fall:**

"I think you need a new therapist."

Cinder Fall. Age: Between middle 20s and early 30s. Race: Human. Gender: Female. Height: 5 Feets 11 Inches (1.80 meters). Skin Complexation: Pale White. Hair color: Black. Eye Color: Amber. Nationality: Vale. Place of Birth: Mistral.

Emerald's personal therapist who works for Mount Zorah Medical Center, with a clinic on the Arktos Sea Bluffs coastline.

　

**Roman J. L. Torchwick:**

"I'll do my best for you. I always _try_."

Roman Jackson Linus Torchwick. Age: 45. Race: Human. Gender: Male. Height: 6 Feets 3 Inches (1.91 meters). Skin Complexation: Pale White. Hair Color: Orange. Eye Color: Blue Green (Teal possible). Nationality: Vale. Place of Birth: Vale.

The FIB agent credited with "killing" Cleopatra. In reality, he struck a Witness Protection deal with her, setting her up with a new life in the city of Greenfield City on the island of Patrick-Chika Island.

He is the only true ally that the three protagonists have in the government and is the reason Emerald was able to fake her death 9 years prior. The poor guy has to put up with everything. The antics of the three protagonists are a major contribution. He made his career by "killing" Cleopatra, but he really just cut a deal with her to turn on her crew in exchange for a informal witness protection. He is a very rare kind of corrupt cop in the "good guy" kind. He essentially schemed together with Emerald to make himself rich and famous (and give Emerald a clean slate), but that's really as far as his corruption goes. Otherwise he's mostly an honest, decent guy. Which is one of the main reasons why that, unlike his other fellow agents, Roman is an extremely reasonable and mostly polite, and constantly trying to convince James to stop roping the protagonists into their service. He also doesn't enjoy cruelty like James or Qrow, tries to limit civilian casualties whenever possible, and does his best to make sure Emerald and his friends come out of their jobs in one piece.

* * *

 

　

Ruby's "Friends", Family, and Associates;

**Penny "Nervous Penny" Polendina:**

"...I'm not nervous — I'm fearful."

Penny Polendina. Age: 25. Race: Human? (Maybe). Gender: Female. Height: 5 Feets 5 Inches (1.65 meters). Skin Complexation: Pale White. Hair Color: Orange. Eye Color: Green. Place of Birth: Atlas.

Ruby's timid, paranoid friend and next-door neighbor in the small town/trailer park of Red Dead where she lives. She is also the host of Brackwater County Talk Radio's "Brackwater County Radio Community Hour" podcast replays, warning listeners of every conspiracy theory she said under the sun.

Ruby is the bully, whilst she and Cardin are the wimps. She's an conspiracy theories as she thinks that the banks are making cyberspace clones of their clients who lie in wait to kill and replace the originals and she think that she's a robot in human skin (through there's might be a possible). Seriously, listen to her own show on the Brackwater County Radio. She appear to have a great deal of admiration for Ruby, most likely out of pure fear. She's the Evil Genius to Branwen Industries/Enterprises. Ruby's no idiot, but Penny's her computer girl. She's quite a nervous wreck, but you would be too, if not only you live next to the most dangerous person in Brackwater County, but also believe in every conspiracy under the sun.

 

**Cardin A. Winchester:**

"Do either of you ladies like wearin' clownface?"

Cardin Allen Winchester. Age: 26. Race: Human. Gender: Male. Height: 6 Feets 2 Inches (1.88 meters). Skin Complexation: Pale White. Hair Color: Burnt Orange. Eye Color: Indigo. Place Of Birth: Vale.

A highly dim-witted but loyal friend of Ruby's. He puts up with a lot of shit as one of Ruby's favorite punching bags and being dragged along on her schemes. He's a ditz, and very much so. He's a kindhearted simpleton as he is not very smart, but his blissful ignorance gives him a rather friendly and cheerful disposition.

　

**Sky Lark:**

"Please, just go and ruin somebody else's home furnishings!"

Sky Lark. Age: 26. Race: Human. Gender: Male. Height: 6 Feets 0 Inches (1.82 meters). Skin Complexation: Pale White. Hair Color: Dark Blue. Eye Color: Blue. Place Of Birth: Vale.

The cowardly but hard-working friend of Cardin who gets dragged in to the world of murder and drugs.

　

**Hazel Rainart, Lientenant, and Yatsuhashi Daichi:**

Hazel Rainart, the oldest of the threee, Lientenant, the middle of the three, and Yatsuhashi Daichi, the youngest of the three. Race: Human. Age(s): 48 (Hazel), 35 (Lientenant), and 22 (Yatsuhashi). Gender(s): Male(s). Height(s): 6 Feets 5 Inches (1.98 meters) for Hazel, 6 Feets 8 Inches (2.07 meters) for Lientenant, and 7 Feets 0 Inches (2.13 meters) for Yastuhashi. Skin Complexation(s): Tan (Hazel), Tanned White (Lientenant), and Lightly Tan (Yatsuhashi). Hair Color(s): Dark Brown (for Hazel) and Black (for Lientenant and Yatsuhashi). Eye Color(s): Hazel (Hazel), Unknown (Lientenant), and Brown (Yatsuhashi). Place of Birth(s): Unknown.

Employees for Branwen Enterprises, they runs Ruby's meth lab. When business slows, they can doubles as gunmen on heists (Hazel mostly).

Hazel and Lientenart are cousins and Yatsuhashi is their nephew and 2nd nephew. Hazel is easily the most distinctive of the three and the only way that you can tell Lientenant and Yatsuhashi apart is that Lientenant is a bit shorter and he _always_ wear his mask all the time. They are the main brutes for Branwen Enterprises and they have enough chemical know-how to be Ruby's meth cook, and is considerably more competent in the heat of battle compared to Penny or Cardin. As mentioned, they're the only member of Branwen Industries who's a legit badasses in their own right, following Ruby not because they're afraid of her like Cardin or Penny, but rather because the four actually respect each others and get along.

　

**Willow Schnee:**

"I appreciate your honesty. You are a good person. I can tell."

Willow Schnee. Age: Between 40s to 50s. Race: Human. Gender: Female. Skin Complexation: Pale White. Hair color: White. Eye Color: Blue. Nationality: Atlas. Place of Birth: Atlas.

The elderly and alcohol wife of Jacques "Jackass" Schnee whom Emerald and Ruby encounter upon arriving at Jacques's house to perform a job for him.

She is rumored to have a bastard child with a faunus of somekind.

　

**Tyrian Callow:**

"I handle the contacts, the logistics, the communications, the authorities, the competition, so.. yeah, yeah, you fly the plane."

Tyrain Callow. Age: 33. Race: Faunus. Gender: Male. Skin Complexation: Tanned White. Hair Color: Brown. Eye Color: Golden Purple (#98513A). Nationality: both Vacuo and Mistral. Place of Birth: Vacuo.

An Vacuian gun runner Scorpion Faunus and who pays Ruby for picking up and dropping off weapons in Brackwater County.

He's an arm dealer as Ruby steals guns and sell them to Tyrian, who is involved in the arms trade of the criminal worlds of both Vacuo and Mistral. He loads up Ruby's VTOL with bombs every now and then to deal with competition. He is quite happy when someone gets blown up. Both Ruby and Tyrian are strange minds that think alike as the scorpion faunus is far more understanding and accepting of Ruby knocking out the competition than most people would be and, like the 3 giant mens mentioned above, he and Ruby have a genuine respect for one another and get along just fine. Also, he can understand Lopez well, it's just the language he used is short of gibbish to Tyrian but he can understand it just fine.

　

**The BGC:**

Sarge Andrew, Richard "Dick" Simmon, Dexter Griff, Franklin Delano Donut, Lopez the Heavy, Laverinus Trucker, Michael Jason Caboose, Sheila, Franklin "Doc" DuFresne/O'Mally, Kaikaina "Sister" Grif, David/Washington, Freckles, Carolina, Maine, and PF AIs.

Height(s): Mostly 6 Feets, but Maine is about easily 7 to 8 feets tall.

Age(s): 50s (Sarge), middle 30s (Washington, Carolina, Maine), between middle 20s to early 30s (Simmon, Griff, Donut, Trucker, Doc/O'Mally), between late 10s to late 20s (Caboose and Sister), and 10s (Lopez, Sheila, Freckles, and PF AIs). Race: Human(s) and Robot(s). Gender(s): Male(s) (Sarge, Simmon, Griff, Donut, Lopez, Trucker, Caboose, Doc/O'Mally, Washington, Freckles, and Maine), and Female(s) (Sheila, Sister, and Carolina). Skin Complexation(s): Pale White(s) (Sarge, Simmon, Donut, Caboose, Doc/O'Mally, Washington, Carolina, and Maine), Tanned White(s) (Grif and Sister), Dark (Tucker).

Hair Color(s): Grey (Sarge), Brown (Simmon, Griff Donut, Doc/O'Mally, Sister), Black (Tucker), Ginger (Carolina), Blonde (Caboose and Washington), and Bald (Maine).

The BGC came into the REW V universe when there was a glitch in a portal unit at a temple. They've stored their all of their armors (except for the robots) in the warehouses of Branwen Enterprises to avoid any kind of suspicion as much as possible. The all of the BGC both respect Ruby, since she helped them and give them a place to stay until they can get back to their own universe, and fear her, which is justify since she've manage to beat and win against _both_ Washington, Carolina, and Maine without their enhancements due to the fact that Ruby was she's far shorter than anyone they faced before, was strong enough in "Rage Mode" that she can lifted Maine and use him as an makeshift bludgeon to throw against both Carolina and Washington at once and backhand Carolina and manage to crack her helmet, and the fact that she was so unpredictable.

While the Washington, Carolina, and Maine, along with the PF AIs in a AI Storage Unit, are in the world look for more information on the planet they were on, Ruby decide to let the rest of the BGC to work for her and Branwen Enterprises and assign them roles;

Sarge is the current head of security of Branwen Enterprises, which check for any suspicion vehicles that have something valuable and if it does, they'll take it.

Simmon is the main genius along with Penny and Lopez.

Grif is the primary taster to check that there's nothing wrong with the drugs or foods.

Lopez is the main mechanic and often fix and customized vehicles.

Both Donut and Sister are salespeople of the stuff they've got from Branwen Enterprises in the criminal underworld and trade on the island of Patch.

Trucker is the information broker due to his... "people skills".

Caboose is use to move heavier stuff due to his strength and is often use as a brute of sorts if the 3 main brutes for Branwen Enterprises are busy with the meth labs.

And Doc himself is used as the main medic for Branwen Enterprises while O'Mally is used to terrify and interrogate certain people.

 

**Nora Valkyrie:**

Nora Valkyrie. Age: 26. Race: Human. Gender: Female. Height: 5 Feet 1 Inches (1.55 meters). Skin Complexation: Pale White. Hair color: Orange. Eye Color: Turquoise/Jade/Aqua. Nationality: Vale. Place of Birth: Unknown.

An psychopathic ginger who is married to Lie Ren. Easily one of the most psychotic resident of Red Dead as she has a infamous reputation for being one of the biggest whack jobs and literally a loose cannon along with Ruby and a few others as she will kill anyone with her huge 30-pound head sledgehammer or blown them up with her explosions as she is a demolitions expert.

 

**Lie Ren:**

Lie Jīng Ren. Age: 26. Race: Human. Gender: Male. Height: 5 Feet 9 Inches (1.55 meters). Skin Complexation: Pale White. Hair color: Black. Eye Color: Magenta/Pale Pink. Nationality: Vale. Place of Birth: Mistral.

Married to the psychotic Nora Valkyrie, he's the owner of the only Duke of Ammo Store in Red Dead. Despite his looks, he is also a dangerous costumer. Next generation Bruce Lee right there, heard his hands are actual classified weapons.

He is also one of the few people to, secretly, have an ability and is one of the few people who is not scared of Ruby.

* * *

 

　

Heist Crew Members:

**Avira Fenix Patrick:**

Avira Fenix Patrick. Age: late 20s. Race: Human. Gender: Male. Skin Complexation: Tanned White. Hair color: Brown. Eye Color: Blue. Nationality: Vale. Place of Birth: Atlas.

An experienced getaway driver/pilot that work as a cargo pilot and smuggler for a part-time job and one of Winston's go-to people for jobs that require a speedy escape.

He's homosexual.

　

**Gabriel "Reaper" Reyes:**

Gabriel "Reaper" Reyes. Age: 58. Race: Human? Gender: Male. Skin Complexation: Dark. Hair color: Black. Eye Color: Brown Red. Nationality: None. Place of Birth: Mistral.

A former member of the Talon synciate who got sick of doing most of the dirty work for them and went on being a mercenary instead.

It's debatable if he is human or faunus due to being in his uniform all the time. It's ambitious if he has a ability or not.

　

**Oliva "Sombra" Colomar:**

Oliva "Sombra" Colomar. Age: 30s. Race: Human. Gender: Female. Skin Complexation: Dark. Hair color: Black. Eye Color: Brown. Nationality: None. Place of Birth: Vacuo.

An experienced hacker and one of Winston's assistants, helping him with prep work for many of the story's heists.

　

Others:

**Winston H. O'Brien:**

"We pull this off, and we'll be making history. Ugly, sordid, depraved history, but history nonetheless."

Winston Harold O'Brien. Age: 35 to 40. Race: Faunus. Gender: Male. Skin Complexation: Pale White. Hair Color: Black. Eye Color: Amber. Nationality: None. Place of Birth: Mistral.

A handicapped Gorilla Faunus who wear glasses who oversees our 3 protagonists' operations, providing assistance and advice on how to plan their heists.He's actually a nice guy when not planning heists or giving out assassination targets to Weiss, though he is a little bit creepy.

He's also a socially awkward computer geek, but he's also an criminal mastermind. He's the chessmaster as he's the one who makes the complex heist possible and a genius as he by far one of the most skilled, knowledge, and intelligent character in the story. He maybe one of the smartest criminals in the Agnes City underworld, but however, he suffers from an unspecified wasting disease, which apparently makes it painful for him to walk, so he prefers to use a wheelchair in his own home, but can get around with a cane if necessary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 5-25-2018 AD  
> 3-7-2019 AD


End file.
